Star Light 5
by Luma29
Summary: Aqui aparece otra guerrero


Star Light  
Capitulo V : SOFIA/ SAILOR CYGNUS

Empezamos el día en la mansión del gran mago, vemos en una habitación las tres aliadas de Baltazor, y Felicia cogió una bola de cristal la toco y apareció la escena de cuando mataron a Dévora y dijo ella enfadada

_ Gran amiga, yo y las demas nos vamos a encargar de eliminar a esas guerreros que han aparecido y recuperar el Cristal Estelar para nuestro amo

Apareció el mago en el aposento de sus aliadas y las tres se postraron ante el y luego le pregunto a Felicia

_ ¿ Tienes ya un nuevo plan para conseguir energia mientras qe conseguimos el Cristal Estelar?

_ Si, mi amo, por cierto mi señor ¿ sabe como es ese Cristal?

_ No se muy bien como es, pero se que si lo obtenemos llegare a ser el todo poderoso mago Baltazor que era antes, por cierto ¿ tienes ya un plan para conseguir energia de los humanos?

_ Si, lo tengo todo preparado, cuente conmigo, no le defraudare

_ Eso espero

Felicia se fue, y en ese momento apareció el hijo del mago y le pregunto

_ ¿ Como puedes seguir confiando en ellas?, una de tus aliadas la derroto las guerreros, y si tus aliadas dicen que son muy fuertes, ¿ porque unas niñas acabó con Dévora?, muy fuertes no seran, me gustaria que me dejaras llevar la misión de nuevo padre

_ Ya te llegara tu ocasión de nuevo, si cogí a estas aliadas era para que tu hijo mio te entrenaras por tu cuenta y ser mas fuerte, ellas seran fuertes, pero tu eres aun mas, llevas mi sangre y me gustaria que tu fueras como yo hijo mio, así que no te preocupes por eso

_ Ok padre, entonces me ire a mi habitación y me pondre a entrenarme para ser como tu

Estamos ahora en la guarida secreta de Jazmín, se convirtió en humana, pulso unos botones y aparecieron las fotos de las guerreras encontradas y del muchacho con imformación de cada uno de ellos, y la Jazmín dijo pensativa

_ Ese muchacho es nuestro amigo o enemigo, tengo que investigar mas

Ya habia terminado las clases, Estrella y Eva salieron juntas del colegio y se despidieron de las demas chicas, van paseando las dos juntas cuando se encuentra con Mery y les dijo

_ Hola chicas, ¿ salis ya del colegio? Y le contesto Estrella

_ Si, hemos salido ahora mismo, por cierto Mary, ¿ sabes donde esta Jazmín?, esta mañana me he levantado y no estaba en casa

_ Se fué a mi casa esta mañana temprano y me dío esta pulsera- transmisora y me comentó que me pasar por aquí a esta hora y que nos fueramos las tres a este sitio, me lo dibujo en esta hoja, y sinceramente, no sabia que tu pajaro supiera dibujar, es muy misterioso

_ Si, es especial Jazmín, bueno vamos a ir a donde esta el sitio, pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa y decirle a mi madre que voy a llegar tarde a casa

_ No te preocupes Estrella, tu pajaro hablo por la pulsera- transmisora y puso tu voz ( no se como lo hizo), y le dijo que después del colegio ivas a casa de Eva a ayudarle con unos deberes y dijo Estrella sorprendida

_ Vaya, no sabia que Jazmín podria similar voces, y dijo Eva

_ Bueno, entonces ya todo resuelto vayamos al sitio

Estaban paseando las tres y antes de llegar al sitio acordado por el pajaro se cruzo en su camino una muchacha y al pasar al lado de Estrella le dijo con una mirada

_ Ten cuidado luego al pasar por aquí y al doblar la esquina de esta acera tu sola, te aconsejo que no pases luego por alli

Luego se fué la muchacha y Eva le dijo a Estrella

_ ¿ Estas bien Estrella?, ¿Conoces a esa chica?, te ha mirado con una mirada siniestra, ten cuidado Estrella

_ No conozco a esa chica, no te preocupes Eva, somo guerreras y no me asusta nada, luego dijo Mary

_ Aunque seamos guerreras, tenemos que estar alerta en todo chicas, no hay que bajar la guardia, para algo somos justicieras

_ Tiene razón Mary, dijo Eva

_ ¿ Queda ya mucho para llegar al sitio Mary?, pregunto Estrella

_ Pues según este dibujo aquí debemos reunirnos con Jazmín, pero aquí lo que hay son restos de un Salon de Juegos que cerraron porque no le iva bien las cosas, pero aquí no está

Luego como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y las chicas entraron y Mary dijo un poco asustada

_ Jazmín, ¿estas hay?, contesta

Luego las tres muchachas oyeron unos ruidos que venian del sotano y fueron a investigar, la puerta se cerro (y apareció una luz que envolvio por fuera del local y ya nadie lo podrian ver, solo las guerreras)

Llegaron al sotano y se encontraron con una chica con un vestido de color blanco y pregunto Eva

_ ¿Tu quien eres?, y la chica con el vestido blanco le dijo

_ Eva, ¿no sabes quien soy?, soy la que te dio el anillo- computadora

_ ¿¡ERES JAZMÍN?!, dieron Eva y Mary sorprendias

_ Si, soy yo, la unica que me ha visto en mi forma original a sido Estrella, me transformo en pajaro para no llamar la atención con este vestido, pero si quereis me vuelvo a transformar

_ No, quedate así dijo Mary

_ Bueno, le dije a Mary que vinierais a este sitio es porque a partir de ahora este sera nuestra guarida secreta y dijeron las tres chicas sorprendias

_ ¡VAYA!, ¿!NUESTRA GUARIDA SECRETA?¡

_ Si, pulsando este boton vereis el mapa completo de la ciudad y si algo ocurre pues saldra un punto rojo señalando el problema, aquí estaremos bien imformado de lo que pase

Luego Mary le pregunto a Jazmín

_ ¿ Tienes alguna imformación de la princesa que tenemos que buscar? , ¿ sabes donde esta?, ¿tienes una idia de como la reconoceremos? Y le contesto

_ Aun no se mucho

_ Necesitamos tener mas información Jazmín, tenemos que saber mas sobre el Cristal Estelar, le dijo Eva

_ Tampoco se la identidad de nuestros enemigos, y pensar que ellos quieren destruir la ciudad? Y Estrella dijo

_ Entonces, ¿nos hemos convertido en guerreras solo para luchar?, luego le contesto el pajaro

_ No, vuestra verdadera misión es proteger a nuestra princesa, si no la habeis encontrado es porque un misterio la envuelve y luego dijo Eva

_ ¿ Que misterio?

_ Seguro que la princesa tenga el Crystal Estelar, ese cristal tiene mucho poder y sería un caos si cayera en malas manos, ademas vosotras todavia no os habeis formado como guerreras. Cuando todas esteis reunidas y desarrolleis totalmente vuestros poderes, la princesa aparecera y todo se solucionara, de momento no puedo comentar mas, dijo Jazmín

_ ¿ Como acabaremos de formarnos?, pregunto Mary

_ Todo está en la memoria, con el tiempo conseguireis recordar, sobre todo Estrella, ella fué la primera en ser una guerrera, deberia ser ella la lider, pero tiene

_ ¿ Yo la lider?, dijo Estrella

_ Si, pero todavia tienes que formarte mas, por cierto he visto a través del mapa que os habeis topezado con una mucha un poco misteriosa, ¿ me podeis comentar que ha pasado?

_ Si, pues mira al salir del colegio, yo y Eva nos encontramos a Mary y nos comento que nos tenias que decir algo, y cuando veniamos ya para aca pues una muchacha me dijo con una mirada siniestra

" Que tuviera cuidado al pasar por aquí y al doblar la esquina de esta calle cuando estuviera sola" y luego desapareció

_ Tienes que tener cuidado Estrela, puede que sea un enemigo

_ Tranquila Jazmín, tendre cuidado, por cierto ¿ como vamos hacer para salir de aquí sin que nadie nos vea?

_ Por fuera de este local hay una barrera magica invisible que tan solo la vemos nosotros al salir y al entrar, nadie nos vera, asi que podremos venir aquí sin problema, dijo Jazmín

_ Bueno, nosotras debemos irnos, ¿ te vienes con nosotras?

_ No, me quedare aquí a investigar mas a esa muchacha, conseguí una foto de ella y me voy aponer en marcha con ella

_ Bueno, como quieras, pero no tardes en llegar a casa, para que mi madre no sospeche

_ Tranquila, no tardare

Salieron las amigas del local, se despidieron y Mary le dijo a Estrella

_ ¿ Te acompañamos hasta la esquina de esta acera?

_ No, tranquilas, ire con cuidado, podeis ir bien a mi casa, no preocuparse

_ Vale, dijo las dos amigas

Estrella fue sola por la acera y alerta por lo que pueda pasar, doblo la esquina de la acera y no paso nada y la chica dijo pensando

" La chica fallo, a mi no me esta pasando nada, sera una broma de ella, aunque no la conozco para que me dijiera eso"

Siguió andando y pasaron unos muchachos que no tenian buena pinta, estrella al verlo dijo para si misma

" Tengo que pasar rapido, estos chicos no tiene buena pinta, irérapido y no los mirare"

Pasó al lado de ellos y sin querer rozo a uno y dijo

_ Ten cuidado por donde vas, ¿ es que no tiene ojos en la cara o que?

_ Lo siento, se disculpo Estrella

_ Con eso no es suficiente, aceptare tus disculpas si me das esa pulsera que tienes

_ Ya te he pedido perdon, y no voy aceptar chantages, así que apartate de mi camino

_ No, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me des la pulsera, y si no me la das por las buenas me las daras por las malas, chicos rodearla y que no escape

La rodearon a la muchacha, quiso escapar pero no pudo

Detras de ellos pasó un muchacho, vió lo que paso y les dijo a los muchachos

_ Soltad a esa chica, dejarla en paz

_ ¿ Tu quien eres?, no te metas en donde no te llaman, te aconsejo de que no te metas

_ No voy a permitir que la lastimes

Cogió al muchacho y le dió un puñetazo en la cara y luego dijo a los demas

_ ¿ Quien quiere ser el siguiente en recibir?

Los demas chicos dijieron levantando a su jefe

_ Vamonos de aquí, que este viene pisando fuerte

_ Si, vamonos

Soltaron a la chica muy bruscamente y cayó al suelo, luego el muchacho se ofrecio para ayudarle, le cogió de la mano y le pregunto

_ ¿ Estas bien?, ¿te han echo daño?

_ No, gracias por ayudarme

La muchacha se levantó y al ver al muchacho dijo sorprendia

_ Valla, si eres tu. Siempre te encuentro en cualquier sitio

_ Y tu o vas despistada o te metes en sitios que no debes, pero bueno...

_ No empiezes a decirme lo de despistada, que tu el otro día te dejaste la cartera en una heladeria, así que dejemos el tema, gracias por haberme ayudado Angel

_ No hay de que Estrella

Se fué para su casa y dijo ella para si misma

" ¿ Porque siempre me lo encuentro?, tambien se parece al hablar al Señor Estelar, ¿ sera el o no?

Llegó la tarde- noche, la mucha llegó a su casa, entro y su madre le pregunto

_ ¿ Como te ha ido el dia?

_ Muy bien mami

_ ¿ Que te ha pasado en la pierna?, tienes un arañazo, ven que te lo curo, ¿ te has peleado con alguien?

_ No, tropeze para venir para aca, no te preocupes

La madre curo a su hija, llegó, cenaron y la muchacha antes de subir a su habitación dijo a su madre

_ Estaba todo muy bueno, voy a dormir ya, estoy cansada

_ Vale hija, que descanses mañana es fiesta, ¿ quieres que te llame alguna hora?

_ No, ya me despertare yo

Subió hacia su habitación, encontró al pajaro posado en el cabecero de la cama y le pregunto a la muchacha

_ ¿ Que te ha pasado enla rodilla?

_ Pues primero, la chica acerto en que no podia ir sola ,y segundo que me tope con unos gamberros y no me dejaron pasar, pero Angel que pasaba por alli me salvó

_ Por cierto Estrella, ¿ sabes algo de ese chico?, ¿sabes quien es?

_ Se que se llama Angel y que cada dos por tres me cruzo con el y también cuando lo veo me late rapido el corazón, no se, es como si lo conociera de hace tiempo

_ He estado investigando al mucho y no me sale mucha imformación de el, ten cuidado, puede que sea un enemigo que te saque imformación, no te fies de las apariencias Estrella

_ No creo que el muchacho sea malo, voy acostarme y mañana lo hablamos mejor mas tranquilos

Estamos ahora en la guarida de Felicia, transformó un local que estaba abandonado en su fortaleza y dijo

_ Ahora que tengo todo planeado, y se que los humanos le gusta que les lea la mente pues aprobechare eso para meterles en la cabeza que cuando vean a las guerreras que les ataquen, preparare todo para actuar mañana

En ese momento parpadeó un pendiente que tenía puesto, lo pulsó apareció la imagen del gran mago y este le pregunto

_ ¿ Como van las cosas?, ¿tienes todo preparado?

_ Si, cuando consiga leerle la mente y manipularsela y como ultimo hare que luchen con ellas y mientras tanto que luchan absorvere su energia, la llevare a mi pendiente y luego se la transportare a usted

_ Es una buena idea y un buen plan, espero que tengas buenos resultados Felicia

_ No te fallare Baltazor

Empezó un nuevo día, es festivo y el colegio está cerrado, Estrella habia salido temprano con Jazmín por que habia quedado con Eva y Mery para hablarle sobre lo que le ocurrió en la guarida secreta.

Salierón y fueron paseando las tres, luego de frente estaba paseando la chica misteriosa, luego Mery se paró al lado de ella y le pregunto

_ ¿ Como sabes el nombre de nuestra amiga y como supiste que le iva a pasar algo?

_ Lo siento disculpad, no era mi intención asustar a vuestra amiga, pero desde pequeña tengo este poder. Cuando veo a alguien por la calle se me cambia la mirada y veo lo que le va a pasar a la persona antes de que ocurra

_ Y el nombre, ¿como lo supiste?, pregunto Mery

_ Lo del nombre pues no se, yo vi lo que mi ojo me transmite

_ ¿ Tu ojo?, respondió Estrella

_ Si, cuando me cambia la mirada es por que tengo algo en espacial en uno de ellos, se me vuelve como brillante y luego solo yo veo lo que mi ojo me transmite, y Estrella persona por haberte asustado

_ No te preocupes, por cierto ¿ como te llamas?, ellas dos son mis mis amigas Eva y Mary

_ Encantada, dijieron las dos chicas

_ Yo Sofia, encantada de conoceros

_ ¿ Te apetece dar un paseo con nosotras?, le pregunto Eva

_ Me encantaria, pero tengo que hacer cosas en mi casa, otro día quedamos, por cierto, me he fijado en el pajaro que esta posado en tu hombro, ¿ es tuyo?

_ Si, se llama Jazmín, ¿ te gusta?

_ Si, es muy bonito, bueno chicas tengo que irme, hasta otro dia

Se despidieron de la muchacha y Jazmin dijo a Estrella

_ Chicas, ahora vuelvo, voy a seguir a la muchacha, noto algo en ella

_ ¿ Cres que es otro enemigo?, pregunto Estrella

_ No se, por eso quiero seguirla, tened a mano la pulsera-comunicadora por si os necesito

_ Vale

Siguieron paseando, las chicas vieron una gran cantidad de gente estaban como poseidad y tenian la mirada perdida y Estrella dijo

_ ¿ Que estara pasando?

_ No se, pero esto no me da buena espina, dijo Eva

_ Ni a mi tampoco, vamos a seguirles

_ Ok, dijo Estrella

Jazmín siguió a la muchacha hasta su casa, la estuvo observando y dijo pensativa

" ¿Una chica que tenga poderes y que pueda saber lo que ocurra antes de que pase"?, sera nuestra princesa o sera...

Aprobechó que estaba la ventana abierta y entro dentro y dejo detras de su sillon una pluma de transformación, luego la muchacha vió al pajaro y dijo sorprendida

_ Valla tu eres el pajaro de Estrella, ¿ que haces aquí?, ¿ no estabas con tu dueña?

Luego el pajaro salió de la casa y se fue volando,en ese momento la muchacha vió una pluma en el sofá y dijo

_ ¿ De quien sera esto?, la cogió y le cambió su mirada y escuchó como una voz que le decia

" Ve con las demas, ayudalas", y se fué a buscar a las demas chicas

Jazmín encontró a las chicas que estan escondidas detras de una puerta ( habian seguido a las personas hasta un local y ellas se quedaron allí) y el pajaro le pregunto

_ ¿ Que ocurre?

_ Vimos estas personas estaban poseida por alguien y con una mirada siniestra y le seguimos hasta aquí, dijo Estrella

_ Tenemos que entrar para ver lo que pasa, noto energia maligna, comento el pajaro

_ Vale, contesto Mary

Entraron al local donde estaba la maligna, estuvieron escuchando detras de una mesa y Felicia les dijo a los demas que estaban poseidos

" Buscad a las guerreros y destruirlas"

"Si nuestra ama"

Las chicas que escucharon todo, pues salieron de alli, pero Mery sin querer choco con una silla tropezó y la mala dijo

_ ¿ Que haceis vosotras aquí?, esbirros no dejad que se escapen, traedmelas hasta aquí

_ Si nuestra ama

Las chicas huyeron y se escondieron detras de un callejón y Jazmín les dijo

_ Transformaos y luchad

Las muchachas se transformaron y dijieron

_ ¿Como os atreveis a manipular las mentes de los demas de personas inicentes?, en nombre de las estrellas te destruiré, comento Guerrero Estelar

_ No tienes perdón, la mente debe usarse para el bien y no para la maldad, y en nombre de Ándromeda, te destruié

_ Engañar a las personas y jugar con sus mentes no está bién,y mis plumas destructoras os destruirá

En ese momentó apareció la muchacha y en su interior alguién le decia

" No dejes que la gente manipule así a las personas"

Luego su mirada volvio a ser normal y dijo

_ Tienes razón, no permitire que gente así manipule de los demas

Solto en ese momento mucha energia y el pajaro le dijo a ella

_ Coge esa pluma y di

" Por El Poder De La Constelación de Cygnus, dame el poder"

Felicia que estaba con sus esbirros dijo

_ Atacadla y destruirlas¡

Antes de que la atacaran la nueva guerrero dijo

_ Super Rayo De Ilusión, destruirlos

Salió un rayó del cielo y atacó a los malos y estuvieron viendo y alucinando cosas que no eran, y luego al momento se dessintegraron

Luego Jazmín le dijo a la nueva guerrera

Sofia, protegida por la constelación de Cygnus, controladora de la Ilusión ! GUERRERO CYGNUS¡ ,nuestra nueva compañera

_ Formas parte de nuestro equipo Sofia, dijo Estrella

_ Cada una tenemos tambén un poder, dijo Eva

_ Y somos como tu, Guerro Cygnus, comento Mary

_ ¿Yo guerrero Cygnus?, teneis razón, por eso vine hasta aquí, para ayudaros

Terminamos en la mansión del gran mago y le dijo enfadado a las dos servidoras que quedaban con vida

_ Si no quereis acabar como ella, encontrar mas energia y el Crystal Estelar


End file.
